


An Unknown Land of the South

by orphan_account



Category: ZE:A
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The airplane ride on the way to Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unknown Land of the South

It hadn't been planned that they would be the only two people going on this trip. 

When Minwoo and Dongjun had first recorded the video saying that they would take a holiday with Kevin and Heechul, they really had decided that it would be the four of them going on the trip together. Yet, when Dongjun's schedule exploded with all the jobs he was getting from the filming of Aftermath, and Heechul landed a role in Dollhouse, it turned out that, when the time actually came, only Kevin and Minwoo had time off.

As Minwoo texted a quick goodbye to the rest of ZE:A, wishing them luck for their schedules - and adding an obnoxious emoticon for Kwanghee's message - Kevin laid his head on the dancer's shoulder, watching his fingers move across the screen of his phone. "Did you do that to make Kwanghee annoyed?"

Blinking down at his  _hyung_ , Minwoo laughed. "You know how I am with Kwanghee- _hyung_ ," He mused, playing with his phone. "It's all in good fun, but he really is fun to tease. It's kind of silly how he always gets so worked up about it; It just makes me want to do it even more."

Kevin hummed his acknowledgment of Minwoo's words, taking the phone and sliding it into the younger's pocket for him, ghosting his lips teasingly against the other's neck. He heard the hitch in Minwoo's breath and chuckled, nipping lightly on the delicate skin. Since it was a night flight, most people were already sleeping, even though the plane hadn't taken off yet. With the cabin crew preparing for take-off, it allowed Kevin to tease Minwoo as much as he wanted, as long as the younger didn't make any noise that would scare the other passengers.

"You're tense, Minwoo," Kevin noted, smirking, hints of fake concern in his voice. He placed a hand on Minwoo's cheek to turn the dancer's face towards him, the captain's announcement ringing through the speakers. Using this as an excuse to lean even closer to Minwoo while the captain called for the cabin crew to return to their stations, Kevin stole the other's lips with his own.

A sharp intake of breath had Kevin grinning into the kiss, pressing Minwoo back into his seat. The dancer's arms wound around his neck, dragging him closer and jerking his hips up into Kevin's. Minwoo whimpered when he felt Kevin's tongue against his, his entire body trembling with want, hand threading into the older's hair. " _Hyung_ ," Minwoo murmured when Kevin pulled away, leaning back in his seat with a gasp. 

Chuckling, Kevin sat back in his own seat, eyes twinkling. Minwoo whined under his breath, careful not to make too much noise and attract unnecessary attention to them, leaning his head on Kevin's shoulder this time. He took Kevin's hand and traced patterns into his palm, nonsensical at first then writing the  _hangul_  of his name, stroke by stroke. 

Amused, the older shot Minwoo a questioning glance, to which the latter grinned and leaned up to kiss his lover. "Because you belong to me."

"Ah," Kevin agreed, nodding. He then flipped Minwoo's palm over and began tracing his own name in  _hangul_ , making Minwoo giggle. "Then you're mine as well, Ha Minwoo."

A huge grin on his face, Minwoo cuddled closer to Kevin, tucking his bare - he'd taken off his shoes when they'd got onto the plane, like a little kid - feet in a corner. Kevin laughed softly at the adorable motion, tilting his head to rest it on Minwoo's head, pressing a kiss into his hair. Minwoo made a soft noise of happiness in the back of his throat, closing his eyes and linking his fingers together with Kevin's.

"How long till we land?" Minwoo asked, rubbing at his eyes with his fist sleepily. He'd had a full schedule that day, only managing to make it to the airport just in time to rush to the boarding gate after checking in his luggage. While he wanted to stay up to continue talking to Kevin, he found himself giving in to his need to sleep. 

Kevin brought one hand up to pat the younger dancer's head, smiling. "About 10 hours. Go to sleep, Minwoo. You need it."

"So does  _hyung_ ," Minwoo replied, pouting. "I don't see you going to sleep."

Rolling his eyes, Kevin brought their interlinked hands up, brushing his lips lightly against Minwoo's knuckles. "If I sleep, will you sleep then?"

"Mm!" Minwoo nodded, batting his eyelashes at Kevin as best as he could without bursting into spontaneous laughter. "Will Kevin- _oppa_  sleep with me?"

Kevin hit Minwoo on the head - gentle enough not to hurt too much, but hard enough to get his point across - he protested the dancer's use of the wrong title. "Go to sleep, Minwoo."

"Yes, mother."


End file.
